Multilayer optical films, i.e., films that contain a multiplicity of distinct layers of different refractive index and of suitable thicknesses to selectively reflect and transmit light as a result of constructive and destructive interference of light reflected at the interfaces between the layers, are known. In some cases, such films are formed by vacuum depositing alternating layers of a high refractive index inorganic material, such as titanium dioxide, and a low refractive index inorganic material, such as silicon dioxide, onto a glass substrate or other rigid substrate.
In other cases, such films are formed by coextruding different organic polymer materials in an alternating layer arrangement through a die, cooling the extrudate to form a cast web, and stretching the cast web in order to thin the web to a suitable final thickness. In some cases the stretching may also be carried out in such a way as to cause one or both of the alternating polymer materials to become birefringent, i.e., wherein a given material has a refractive index for light polarized along one direction that differs from a refractive index for light polarized along a different direction.
This birefringence may result in the finished film having a large refractive index mismatch between adjacent layers along a first in-plane direction (sometimes referred to as an x-axis or block axis), and a substantial refractive index match between adjacent layers along a second in-plane direction (sometimes referred to as a y-axis or pass axis), whereupon normally incident light polarized along the first direction is highly reflected and normally incident light polarized along the second direction is highly transmitted. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,729 (Rogers), U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,305 (Rogers et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,949 (Schrenk et al.). Such a film is typically referred to as a reflective polarizer.
The birefringence may also result in a refractive index difference between adjacent layers along an out-of-plane direction (i.e., along an axis perpendicular to the film) that differs significantly from a refractive index difference between adjacent layers along one or both in-plane directions. An example of this latter situation is a film having substantially the same large refractive index mismatch between adjacent layers along both orthogonal in-plane directions (x and y), such that normally incident light of any polarization is highly reflected, but where the refractive indices of adjacent layers along the out-of-plane direction (z) are substantially matched, such that the reflectivity of the interfaces for so-called “p-polarized” light (light polarized in the plane of incidence) is substantially constant. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,774 (Jonza et al.). Jonza et al. teach, among other things, how a z-axis mismatch in refractive index between adjacent microlayers, more briefly termed the z-index mismatch or Δnz, can be tailored to allow the construction of multilayer stacks for which the Brewster angle—the angle at which reflectance of p-polarized light at an interface goes to zero—is very large or is nonexistent. This in turn allows for the construction of multilayer mirrors and polarizers whose interfacial reflectivity for p-polarized light decreases slowly with increasing angle of incidence, or is independent of angle of incidence, or increases with angle of incidence away from the normal direction. As a result, multilayer films having high reflectivity for both s-polarized light (light polarized perpendicular to the plane of incidence) and p-polarized light for any incident direction in the case of mirrors, and for the selected direction in the case of polarizers, over a wide bandwidth, can be achieved.
It is also known to impart a pattern to multilayer optical films to form indicia. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,894 (Jonza et al.) “Clear to Colored Security Film”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,230 (Weber et al.) “Color Shifting Film”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,463 (Merrill et al.) “Post-Formable Multilayer Optical Films and Methods of Forming”. Pressure is selectively applied to the film, such as with an embossing die, to thin the film in selected areas or zones to produce the desired pattern. The selective thinning, which may produce a thickness reduction greater than 5% or greater than approximately 10%, is effective throughout the thickness of the film in the selected areas, such that substantially all optically thin layers (“microlayers”) internal to the film, which microlayers are responsible for the observed reflective and transmissive characteristics, are also thinned in the selected areas relative to neighboring areas of the film. This thinning of the microlayers shifts any reflection bands associated with the microlayers to shorter wavelengths as a result of the shortened optical path length difference through the microlayers. The shift in the reflection band is manifested to the observer as a difference in reflected or transmitted color between the embossed and unembossed areas, so that the pattern is readily perceived.
For example, the '463 Merrill et al. patent describes an embossed color shifting security film in which a multilayer polymer film containing 418 internal microlayers (two packets of 209 microlayers each) was embossed in selected regions. Before embossing, and in unembossed areas after embossing, the microlayers had refractive indices and thicknesses that produced a reflection band whose short wavelength band edge shifted with incidence angle (viewing angle) from 720 nm at normal incidence, to 640 nm at 45 degree viewing, to an even shorter wavelength at 60 degree viewing, corresponding to a clear appearance at normal, to cyan at 45 degrees, to a brilliant cyan at 60 degrees. In these unembossed areas the film had a thickness of 3.4 mils, i.e., 0.0034 inches. The film was then embossed between a roll at 149 degrees C. and a pre-heated embossing plate to thin the film down to about 3.0 mils in the selected areas. The embossed areas exhibited a bright gold color at normal incidence, indicative of a band edge shift from 720 nm to shorter wavelengths. The observed color in the embossed areas changed to cyan or deeper blue at oblique viewing angles.